


May I Have This Dance?

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 6, Fluff, M/M, Promnis Week 2018, dance, dance fic, dance lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Now that Prompto is part of the Crownsguard, he has to participate in a dance at the evening ball. The only problem is Prompto isn't much of a dancer. Thankfully, Ignis comes to the rescue and offers his assistance.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 of Promnis Week: Dance. This was the one long fic I was able to do! Please enjoy :D

"Dancing? Oh yeah, I got this," Prompto chuckles, waving his hand back and forth casually. He waits for the others to laugh with him, but none of them do.

"Uh...Prom," Noctis begins, and his gaze is turned downwards, as if he doesn't quite want to tell Prompto whatever it is he’s about to say.

"Uh...yeah?" He's kind of mimicking him, mostly because he wishes the mood felt lighter, but all three are staring at him like he's got an extra head.

"It's not...really what you're thinking...I don't...think..." Noctis mutters, trailing off his sentences strangely. So, it's no surprise when Ignis steps forward, hand on Noctis' shoulder, a gentle pat to reward his somewhat effort.

"What Noct is trying to tell you, is this is more of a ‘high society’ style of dance. There is etiquette and poise that goes along with it and-"

The realization hits Prompto harder than he wants it to.

"And you guys think a pleb like me couldn't do it..."

"No," Noctis interjects quickly.

Prompto sighs, his fingers wrapping around the sweatband on his wrist. How could someone like _him_ participate in some...royal dance which the other three had been trained for since they were small children? "Seriously, I get it. I'll just pass on coming this weekend."

"Crownsguard are required to be there," Gladio grunts, folding his arms over his chest. Prompto can't tell if the big guy is pissed about it or pissed that Prompto's immediate reaction was to back out.

But what the hell is he supposed to do? He hasn't had formal dance lessons! And if they actually have to do any sort of mingling, Prompto is going to look like an utter fool.

"I'm just a trainee..." he mutters.

"Don't matter."

Prompto hates the looks on all their faces. Gladio, annoyed as all hell, and both Ignis and Noctis are giving him looks of sympathy that make things honestly worse.

As he stands there looking at them. His chest constricts, and right in front of him the invisible line appears. He's seen it every now and again, a tiny white line which separates him from the other three. It grows wider every time he's reminded of their differences, and it makes him take another step back.

He's training for the Crownsguard, to eventually become part of the Kingsglaive...but he's still on the outside. Ignis and Gladio have known Noctis for years, have been training to protect him for as long as they can remember. They know all the ins and outs of the Citadel, all the rules, all the customs. And here's Prompto, a boy off the streets, declaring how he wants to protect his best friend for the rest of his life because he cares about Noctis and he's got no other friends, and being alone after high school sounded like the world's worst thing. It's amazing he was ever allowed in.

Biting on his lip, Prompto shrugs, trying his best to keep his casual demeanor. "Well, whatever, I'll stand off to the side and practice my stoic guard look," he grins, striking an intense pose, his arms locked by his side.

"You might have to dance," Noctis snorts, and Prompto's happy he could at least make Noctis laugh a little bit.

Even Ignis lets out a soft laugh, which is very impressive, and honestly a little cute. "That's all well and good yes, but there is one dance which is reserved for the Glaive and the Guard, you'd have to at least participate in that."

"So just one?" Prompto trills his lips. "Psh! I can handle _one_ dance!"

"You tellin' me you wouldn't wanna keep dancing if your partner was a pretty girl."

The blood rushes to his cheeks, and his mind flashes to how this night could potentially go down. He envisions stepping on the girl's toes, and leading her directly into someone else. Astrals, he's a disaster waiting to happen.

"Uh, I dunno about that, dude," he stammers awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "I can go watch some videos and stuff! It's not really a big deal," he scoffs.

"Videos?" Ignis asks, tilting his head. "And where exactly are you planning on looking?"

"Actually, you know, I should probably get going now! Gotta practice and get ready. I only have a few days!" he exclaims, backing up much faster. "Gotta go, bye!" He speaks so fast the words blur together as he turns from his three friends, dashing out as quickly as he can.

"Prompto, wait!" Ignis calls out, but at that point Prompto is too embarrassed to stop.

~~

The truth is, Prompto Argentum is screwed. He most likely does _not_ ‘got this’. He buries his head in his hands as he crumples onto the couch after desperately trying to figure out 'how to dance', or rather, how to dance in the way he's going to be expected to. He's not a bad dancer by any definition, in fact, he has a good sense of rhythm, but he has no idea how to do whatever this is.

Flopping to his side, he puffs out his cheeks as he lays on the couch. "This is stupid," he mumbles, staring at the paused video on the screen. He's got 3 days to learn how to do this in a passable way, and he has no idea how he's going to pull it off.

He's probably won't, and he's probably going to look like a fool. People would automatically know who he was; the _commoner_. It isn't like he's been deaf to the whispers trickling through the halls of the Citadel.

It's just another stupid reminder of how he doesn't belong with them. Generally his mindset has been about faking it until he makes it, but lately, the faking it part is getting harder and harder. In school, he and Noctis had always been on the same level, or so it had felt. They were students, talking about homework, studying for tests, procrastinating by playing games...and now, at the Citadel, Noctis is a _prince_. Or, he always was a prince, but now Prompto feels it more. He can feel the status, and the invisible line spreading, making it harder and harder for him to close the gap. He keeps thinking it'll get better as he learns more, but the longer he spends there, the more things he realizes he knows absolutely nothing about, even if he is learning.

A knock on his door makes Prompto jump up, quickly shutting his laptop. Not many people know about his apartment, so he can only assume it's Noct coming to talk to him about his outburst. But when he opens his door, Prompto is shocked to see Ignis. "Ig-Iggy!" he stammers. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for earlier," Ignis says. "May I...come in?"

Prompto nods, and opens the door wider, stepping to the side so the advisor can enter. "It's fine, I mean it's just...the truth. I don't know anything about this sort of stuff," he mumbles.

"No one expects you to know, Prompto. No one faults you for being who you are," Ignis says so gently, his tone full of caring.

"I guess," he admits softly.

"I am sorry for perhaps speaking rather harshly. I didn't mean to imply anything about your upbringing. And...if you would like, I'd be happy to teach you," Ignis says, smiling. His cheeks look a little flushed, and he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Is he nervous?

"Teach me? Teach me how to dance?" Prompto asks, his features perplexed.

Ignis nods, adjusting the way his glasses sit on the bridge of his nose. "Yes, if you would like. Of course I'm not an expert, and though I've taken lessons, I've never taught dance to anyone before, so I don't know if I'll be a good teacher-"

"Okay!" Prompto cuts him off, his eyes looking eager and excited. It's strange, Ignis is acting so nervous about this idea, but Prompto is sure he's great. From what he knows of Noct's advisor, Ignis is great at everything. "I'm sure you'll be awesome Iggy!" he smiles

"Well...I don't know about that," he chuckles. "Of course since the weekend is fast approaching, we will not have time to really delve into the more complex dances, but I can teach you enough to get by for dancing with your lucky lady."

Prompto swallows, imagining for a moment what it will be like being so close to a girl. His arm wrapped around her waist, wearing a dashing uniform, she's sure to find him handsome! Of course, this is only if he doesn't make an absolute fool of himself. He snorts, shaking the fantasy from his mind. He really does need these lessons, otherwise his lady will definitely not be so lucky.

"So what do you say? You'll have to be partnered with me for the next few days, but if you don't mind..."

"Mind? Iggy, are you kidding? You're a total lifesaver!" Prompto jumps up and bounces from one foot to the next.

"Splendid!" he smiles. "Let's begin shall we?" he says. "Today I'll start with leading you, so you can get a feel for the movement. Tomorrow you can be the one to lead me, since during the actual dance you will be the one leading, and then the day before the dance we can try it with some music. How does that sound?" Ignis suggests.

Prompto nods. "Yeah, sounds simple enough," he shrugs.

"Alright." Ignis begins, and steps back towards Prompto's living room where there is much more open space. The two push the table back towards the couch, leaving the space wide and open for them. "Generally speaking this dance is a waltz. Most people do a variation, but you can stick to a generic waltz for now. Waltzes are usually done in 3/4 time, which means you do a three count. So when you move about the floor all movements are done in a collection of threes. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3," Ignis says counting in rhythm.

"Now, come here." Ignis offers Prompto his hand, his back perfectly straight, his legs pulled tightly together. He looks graceful, but then again, when doesn't Ignis look absolutely perfect?

Reaching his hand out, Prompto takes Ignis' palm in his own, and the advisor pulls him closer. His long fingers curl around Prompto's, holding his arm out, and he feels Ignis' hand slip down to his lower back, and his arm curves over his hip, pulling Prompto's body closer. "It may feel a bit awkward..." Ignis mutters.

Prompto suddenly realizes he's never been so close to Ignis before. He smells good, like fresh laundry, and a bit of mint, and his skin is so smooth, (clean shaven) and even his hair looks more perfect up close. His jade eyes do look a bit nervous, which surprises Prompto, usually Ignis is full of confidence, well deserved confidence.

"The positioning feels a bit rigid, but once you start moving, it does get better," Ignis says softly. "Here, place your free hand on my arm," he says and helps Prompto settle his hand against his shoulder.

Prompto feels his face light up, and he adjusts his hands. The one holding Ignis' is getting sweaty, and Prompto is sure Ignis notices, even through his gloves. Dammit, why is this making him so flustered?! Ignis is attractive, Prompto's always thought that, but up close like this, he can feel his own heart pounding in his chest, and his eyes are locked on Ignis' lips. His mouth runs dry, and he clears his throat. "Okay. Right, w-what now?" he asks, waiting for Ignis to make the first move.

He shouldn't be so nervous, but he does notice Ignis' face still has a hint of that flush from earlier. He adjusts his hand on the small of his back. "Right. Generally how it works, on a basic level, is the lead, which in this case is me, gently guides their partner. As a follow, it is your job to simply move in the way I direct," he says.

"So if I wish for you to move forward," Ignis begins, and pushes back on his hand while taking a step forward. Quickly, Prompto steps back, stepping much farther away from Ignis than he means to.

"S-Sorry," he says, stepping back in closer.

"You don't need to step so wide," Ignis instructs, and the hand on the small of his back pulls Prompto closer to his body again. "Small steps are fine."

"O-Okay," Prompto mutters.

Ignis begins to count, saying 1, 2, 3 over and over as he moves them around Prompto's living room. Ignis explains which foot to step with first, and what direction he should be leading in. Of course with other people on the dance floor, it's possible he'll have to improvise, but at least knowing the steps is helpful, somewhat. The motions are awkward, especially because Prompto isn't used to any sort of dancing, so he always seems to be one step behind Ignis' lead. "S-Sorry," he apologizes, saying it again and again, especially when he accidentally steps on Ignis' toes.

"You do not have to apologize Prompto," Ignis chuckles. "It's your first time, I do not expect perfection."

Prompto blushes because right now Ignis looks and feels like perfection, and it's not fair. "Ah...yeah...I know," he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine, since you're not leading right now, you can relax. Your body feels very tense. The more at ease you are, the easier it will be for you to move."

Taking a step back from Ignis, Prompto shakes out his body, flicking his hands and jumping up and down. "Okay, okay! I'm at ease, I'm at ease," he repeats, shaking his head back and forth.

Ignis can't help but laugh. "Does that help?"

"A little bit, yeah," Prompto chuckles and returns to stand in the correct position. Taking a deep breath, he lets Ignis lead him. This time, he doesn't step back as far, and he moves with Ignis a bit faster

"It seems you're catching on," Ignis smirks.

"Yeah." Prompto shrugs casually, not wanting to seem too ridiculous. "It's not too hard since you're the one leading me around," he snorts.

"Then perhaps you will enjoy...a challenge?" Ignis says and he holds their hands up, twirling Prompto around, and dipping him down.

"W-Woah!" Prompto yells and wraps his arms around Ignis' neck so quick, clinging to him hard. He pants, suddenly realizing Ignis' face is so close to his own. His gaze flicks to his lips, then back to his green eyes. He can't stop blushing even if he tries.

Raising him back up, Ignis returns to his normal movement, leading Prompto about the room. "W-What was that?!" Prompto says quickly, his voice so much higher pitched than he wants it to be. He hates how flustered Ignis makes him.

"I thought I would challenge you, since you were doing so nicely," Ignis smiles, wrapping his arm further around Prompto's lower back.

"O-Oh...Okay," he stammers. "It was...kinda shocking!" he laughs awkwardly. The movement wasn't so bad, but the close proximity of their faces was enough to make Prompto's heart erupt in his ears.

Finally Ignis stops, and steps away from Prompto bowing. "Normally, when the dance is finished, you hold your partner's hand and bow, as gratitude for the dance. If you are feeling particularly good, you could also choose to kiss her hand," Ignis explains. "Usually you bow at the beginning to say hello too." He demonstrates once more, allowing Prompto to do the same.

"Thanks Iggy," Prompto sighs. "I know it wasn't a very long lesson or anything but...it was really helpful," he murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course. I could tell you were quite distressed when you left the Citadel, and thought it would be helpful to do...a crash course per say," Ignis explained.

"Definitely helpful," Prompto sighs. "At least I don't feel like a total pleb now," he snorts, thinking about the invisible line. At least he’s trying to close the gap. "Though, uh, will I have to do that...dipping thing?" he asked.

"No I was just having a bit of fun," Ignis smiles. Sometimes Prompto forgets how playful Iggy can be.

"Did I scare you?" Ignis asks with a chuckle.

Scare is definitely not the word Prompto would use to describe his feelings. "N-Not exactly," he stammers.

"Good," Ignis nods. "I will be back tomorrow then."

For the rest of the night, Prompto can't stop thinking about Ignis' lips and oh how he wonders how the advisor tastes.

~~

"Now, let's see what you can recall without my assistance," Ignis says, standing in the middle of the apartment. His black slacks are long and held up by black suspenders over his white dress shirt, as always his hair is gelled up perfectly, and his dark gloves cover his hands. At least he won't be able to tell when Prompto starts sweating against his palm.

"Aw a pop quiz!? No fair Iggy! I'm not prepared, I didn't study."

"Ah, but isn't the point of pop quizzes to catch the students who don't study?" Ignis asks. Prompto groans, and Ignis simply laughs at him, his tone playful. "Prompto I wouldn't be that cruel of teacher. These lessons are to assist you, after all."

"Okay," he steps forward, taking Ignis' hand. There's something oddly intimate about it, the way he wraps his fingers around Ignis' and lifts it up, his hand sliding around Ignis' slender waist and resting on the small of his back. He stares up at him, wishing he were taller. Ignis looks so handsome, and for a moment, the two of them lock eyes, just staring at each other. Prompto's thoughts about Ignis' lips pop to the forefront of his mind, and he tries to shake them. It's not a mystery he'll ever solve, so he has to stop thinking about it.

"Ah Prompto, I think you are forgetting something," Ignis says, and Prompto swallows, quickly looking at their positioning.

"I...I am?" he asks.

Ignis nods. "Yes, you should always start with a bow."

"Oh! Uh, right!" Prompto says and backs up, bowing to Ignis before returning to the position. "I won't forget tomorrow."

"Now, do you remember how I would gently apply pressure to your back and hand to lead you in the direction I wished for you to go in?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah, mostly!" Prompto laughs nervously. He doesn't want to mess this up. As much as he's nervous for the actual ball, he's equally as nervous for this. Deep down, he wants to impress Ignis. The guy is taking time out of his normally busy day to help him, and Prompto doesn't want to disappoint Ignis in any way. And hey, if he can impress him with his raw dancing talent, that would also be a win in Prompto's book.

"Alright, so you'll want to do that with me. Do you think you can handle that?" Ignis asks.

"Y-Yeah," Prompto nods and brings his hands back around Ignis' body.

"I will count as we move. Let me know when you're ready," Ignis smiles.

Prompto bites on his lip, glancing down at their feet. Ignis is so calm, caring, and generous, willing to help him with this, and the last thing he wants is to let him down. He takes a deep breath sucking in the air.

"Prompto, there's no need to be nervous, it's just me," Ignis says. "If you mess up there will be no judgement from me. Or anyone else for that matter. Most likely whoever your dance partner is will know something about dancing and will be able to help you with your lead."

"Y-Yeah I know, er...hope..." he says quietly. But somehow, overnight, Ignis was no longer 'just Ignis'. No, now he was _Ignis_ , this picture perfect dancer Prompto was determined to impress. "Okay, I'm ready," he says.

"Let's begin." Ignis starts the count and Prompto stumbles immediately. As prepared as he was, he apparently wasn't actually ready to start his movement. He shoves Ignis backwards, and the man almost stumbles, his jade eyes widening as Prompto falls forward towards him. "P-Prompto!" he laughs. "You don't need so much force! Just taking a step and a small bout of pressure on my hand will do."

Clearing his throat, Prompto nods. "R-Right, yeah totally."

Ignis begins the count again, and this time Prompto is calmer. He's definitely behind the beat at first, slowly leading Ignis across his living room floor. He steps to the left instead of the right, and their bodies collide, Ignis preparing for the wrong direction. Ignis' chest presses up against Prompto's and he wraps his arm further around his body to keep either of them from falling. "Shit! Sorry!" he curses, staring up at the taller man.

"No, no!" Ignis hurries, both of them stepping back. "That was my fault, I should've followed your lead, but I anticipated you going one way. You’ll have to forgive me, I’m not used to being a follow," he chuckles.

Prompto laughs, happy to see Ignis make a mistake, even if it is a tiny one. He supposes Ignis is only human. It’s times like these that his invisible line seems to shrink, allowing Prompto to be closer.

"Alright, I'll start the count again, a little slower this time perhaps."

"Seems like a good idea," Prompto sighs.

With the slower count, they move around the room at a gentler pace, but Prompto appreciates it. Ignis is patient, taking awkward steps when Prompto does, and he even pulls him in the right direction, getting him back on track. His hand trembles in Ignis' grip, and he watches as Ignis closes his eyes, humming a song instead of keeping count. Blushing, Prompto wonders if Ignis is starting to trust him.

He's never heard Ignis sing, but from the sounds of his humming, Prompto can't imagine he's bad. Just another thing to add to Ignis' talent list. Prompto takes this moment, while Ignis is unable to see, to stare at his face again. He's got a few freckles on his cheek and his lips are pulled tight as he hums the soft tune. With the pace of their movement, a few rogue pieces of hair brush across his forehead.

"See," Ignis says softly. "You're getting the hang of it. It's not that bad right?"

"Y-Yeah," Prompto says happily, still leading Ignis across the floor. "It's...only because you're such a good teacher, and hummer!" he quickly adds.

"Ah..." Ignis' cheeks grow red. "I thought it might be nice to have sound that wasn't just me saying numbers."

"Yeah..." Prompto says softly, turning across the floor. "It...sounds really nice."

"Thank you."

As the night goes on, Prompto gets a bit faster, though his steps are sloppy. He knows Ignis wants to correct his posture, he can see from the way Ignis' eyes trail all over his body. It makes him blush, but the taller man doesn't say anything, so Prompto lets it go, not sure how to correct it. Maybe it's a more advanced skill to hone.

"I think that has been enough, you seem to be moving much faster," Ignis nods.

Prompto steps back and immediately bows. "How was it?"

"Good," Ignis smiles.

"Really? No notes?" he asks, expecting Ignis to critique his movement and the straightness of his back when he bows.

Instead, he laughs. "No, I think you're doing just fine. Of course a professional dance teacher would probably correct your posture and make sure your feet and arms are positioned correctly, but for the purposes of tomorrow night, I think you're doing just fine," Ignis smiles.

"T-Thanks!" Prompto says, with a large smile. For the first time this week, he actually believe he can handle it.

"It has been my pleasure. It...makes me happy to see you smile like that. We all felt...horrible seeing how distressed you were when you left yesterday," Ignis replies.

Prompto blushes, and rubs his arm, his hand curling over his wristband. He knows he doesn't truly belong with them, there will always be something of a gap...but at least with things like this, Ignis makes him feel like he's learning.

"I'm definitely getting better! All thanks to you!" he smiles.

"I don't know about that, I believe it is your hard work that is paying off," Ignis says, gently patting his shoulder, and Prompto feels his chest swell up with pride.

That night, he can't help but imagine Ignis holding him close, and they move together, bodies pressed tight, and he can smell the soft mint on Ignis' neck.

~~

Today is his last chance to impress Ignis. It's only been three days, but Prompto is ridiculously attached to their silly little dance lessons. Actually, he thinks he might miss them once they're done, or maybe it's just that he'll miss this intimate time with Ignis.

"Are you ready to try dancing to some music?" Ignis asks, holding up his old radio player.

"Yeah, even if that radio looks like it comes from my grandfather's era," Prompto teases.

"Hey now, it is a fine device, and it works perfectly!" he proclaims, setting it down on the table.

"Alright, let's see what this baby can do!" Prompto leans in and stares at it, wondering what Ignis plans on using for music. Some sort of classical piece probably. Prompto can only assume they're not going to dance a waltz to some punk rock music.

"Glad to see you're so eager to dance now," Ignis muses. "This is coming from the boy who ran away when we mentioned the dancing at the gala."

"Well," Prompto hums, tilting his chin back and forth. "Y'see I had this really great teacher who made it really fun, and now I might actually miss these little lessons."

Prompto is pleased with the blush that rises on Ignis' cheeks. And here the man thought he was going to be a bad teacher.

"I see," Ignis smirks. "I think the teacher might miss this too. We could always continue after the fact," Ignis suggests.

"Yeah, you know...I'd really like that," Prompto smiles.

"Etiquette lessons, since you'll be spending most of your time at the Citadel from here on out." Prompto smiles at that. It certainly isn't a direction he expected his life to go in, but he's so damn happy being with everyone, he can't help it. Etiquette lessons just might make the invisible line disappear for real. "Shall we begin today's final lesson?" Ignis suggests, and pushes the button to turn on the classical piece. The noise breaks Prompto from his thoughts.

"Yes!" Prompto says cheerfully. He spent a lot of last night rotating between daydreaming about kissing Ignis, and practicing the different steps in his head. But first things first, he knows he has to bow.

Stepping forward, he places his hand behind his back, and bows over, leaning towards Ignis. "May I have this dance?" he asks, putting a hint of an accent in his voice, just to play up how classy he can be.

"Oh! Why of course you may!" Ignis says, impressed with how polite Prompto was. The two of them laugh, and Prompto stands up, taking Ignis' hand in his own as he slides his other hand around his back. "Ready whenever you are," he whispers.

Prompto takes a deep breath. Today he's going to be better. Even if they continue lessons, this is his last chance to impress Ignis with this sort of dance. Bobbing his head to the beat of the music, he begins to step forward, pushing Ignis back. It's a gentle push, and Ignis follows his lead, the two moving about the room, taking one step at a time. He's okay at following the music, it could definitely be better, but he's thankful he's not failing.

Gods Prompto wishes he could do more. He wishes he could twirl Ignis, dip him down and brush their noses together; Thank him for all he's done for him in a completely different way. But he's sure Ignis wouldn't want anything to do with that. He's just helping out a friend, just doing a friend a favor.

He almost steps on Ignis' toe, being so lost in thought like he is, and he catches himself, stepping back and maneuvering his way back to the rhythm. "Not bad," Ignis chuckles. "I see you caught yourself."

"Y-Yeah, I was about to step on your foot!" Prompto laughs.

"Well good job stopping yourself then," Ignis smirks. "I'm quite proud of how far you've come. You don't have to worry about hesitating with your lead," he explains. "I can feel your nerves, and there's no need to be nervous. Your steps are just fine, and even if you do mess up, no one will notice. "

"Thanks, Iggy," Prompto says quietly.

The two are silent for a bit, dancing to the music, and Prompto watches Ignis close his eyes again, humming along with the track. "You...really like dancing and music, don't you, Ignis?"

His jade eyes shoot open, and he blinks. "What makes you say that?"

"I dunno," Prompto shrugs. "When we start dancing together, you seem to get really into it. You close your eyes and look all happy, humming and what not," Prompto explains.

A small breath of air leaves Ignis' lips as he smiles. "Yes I suppose I do. I enjoy the sounds and the movement. It's relaxing, and quite fun."

"Yeah, I can see why you like it," Prompto admits with a soft laugh. "I...I'm still really nervous for tomorrow, but I'm actually a little excited. I don't feel like I'm gonna be such a screw up!"

"You'll do just fine, I promise," Ignis smiles.

When the song ends, Prompto steps away from Ignis, holding on to his hand as he bows, and he presses his lips to the back of Ignis' gloved hand. "Thank you, for this dance, and all your help." A small smile appears on his lips as he looks up at Ignis' blushing face.

Turning his gaze away, he coughs into his free hand as Prompto lets go, rising back up. "Like I said, it was my pleasure. You're going to be quite the gentleman tomorrow I believe."

That night Prompto dreams of dancing with Ignis at the gala. They move about the floor, and they smile, laughing together. Ignis is beautiful, humming along with the song, his eyes closed.

~~

Prompto sometimes forgets how huge the Citadel is. He's not used to it, not in the same way the others are, and sometimes he finds himself in awe when he looks up at the tall ceilings and glances around the room.

"Hey, Iggy told me he's been giving you dance lessons," Noctis smirks, nudging him. "You're gonna be great."

"Thank Noct!" Prompto smiles. They already did the opening procession where Noctis and his father enter the hall. Noctis had a dance with some lady Prompto didn't recognize, and soon it will be his turn.

"Have you picked a dance partner yet?" Betrayed by his own eyes, he immediately looks towards Ignis, who's holding a glass of champagne while laughing with Gladio.

"Uh, no..." Prompto says.

"Better get on that," Noctis grins, and follows Prompto's gaze towards Ignis. "It's too bad you guys couldn't just dance with each other," Noctis sighs teasingly.

"Yeah..." Prompto answers without thinking. "Uh...I mean...yeah I think I'm just used to Ignis, so I'm a little worried about dancing with someone else, especially a girl..." he mumbles. That's only partially true, and from the way Noctis raises his eyebrow slightly, Prompto thinks his best friend can see right through him.

"You'll be fine." Noctis gives him a small smile, trying to reassure him to the best of his abilities.

They announce the Glaive dance, and Prompto spots a young, dark haired girl standing by herself. She looks unoccupied, so perhaps...she'll want to dance with him? He takes a deep breath, watching as Ignis leads a young blonde girl onto the dance floor. She's cute, laughing at something he said, and Prompto hates the small amount of jealousy creeping into his heart.

When he makes it to the girl in front of him, he bows, tucking his hand behind his back as Ignis taught him. He holds out his hand to her and politely asks, "May I have this dance?" 

Glancing up at her brown eyes, she smiles. "I'd...love too!" A bit of red brushes her cheeks, and Prompto smiles back, realizing how cute she really is.

"Great! I-I mean...thanks...I...uh..." he stammers, and holds his arm out to her instead, leading her onto the dance floor.

"You're cute," she grins. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around."

"Prompto Argentum, Crownsguard," he says, and wraps his hand around her waist, taking her other hand in his his own, standing like Ignis taught him. He glances to where Ignis stands on the other end of the dance floor, checking his posture against the advisor’s.

"Oh! For the prince. I see," she replies. "How lucky!"

"Yeah, I feel pretty lucky," he chuckles. "And what's your name?"

"Liana," she says. "Thank you for the dance invitation."

The music starts, and Prompto feels his heart begin to race. He's been preparing for this, if only for three days, but still! He doesn't want to mess it up.

But, he's late to start, his body jerking forward when he notices everyone else start to move. He pushes her gently, and squeezes her hand probably tighter than he should. "Sorry," he apologizes. "I'm kinda new at this whole dancing thing," he laughs.

"Don't worry," she smiles. "I've got you." He feels like it should warm his heart, her saying she's got him, her not caring about his inexperience, and yet, he can't help but picture Ignis the entire time. His gaze flicks towards the taller man, watching as he moves about with his blonde girl. He glides, like a skater twirling across the ice, moving with such ease. It's no surprise Ignis has been trained for this his whole life.

Prompto, on the other hand, is desperately trying to focus on Liana and their dance. She's practically leading him, pulling him in the right direction, though he hasn't completely stumbled, and she's nice about it at least. He doesn't step on her toes, and towards the end of the song, he's leading much better, gently squeezing her hand as he pulls her in the correct direction.

"See," she giggles. "You're getting the hang of it!"

"Yeah!" he laughs, glancing towards Ignis once more. It's so difficult not to watch how his perfect body moves in time with the music.

The song slowly comes to a stop, and Prompto bows once more, thanking her for the dance, and though he knows he's being obsessive about Ignis, he watches the other walk off, heading towards the balcony. Maybe he needs a break, a reprieve from all the people, but Prompto can't help but follow Ignis after he bows goodbye to Liana.

The cool air hits his face as he steps out onto the balcony following Ignis. It's a nice feeling, especially since he got a little sweaty during the dance, mostly due to his own nerves.

"You did quite nicely out there," Ignis chuckles, turning to greet his visitor. Prompto blushes, surprised that Ignis knew so quickly.

"Uh...thanks!" he smiles. "I mean really it's all thanks to you, so yeah...thanks!" he stammers.

"You're very welcome. I'm surprised you didn't continue to dance with her. She was quite pretty," Ignis says, leaning against the railing.

"Nah," Prompto shrugs, stepping forward to lean with him. "I mean, she was pretty and all, but it wasn't the same."

"The same?" Ignis asks.

"Yeah, as dancing with...you..." Prompto trails off, suddenly embarrassed by his words.

"Ah..." Ignis blushes, and he stares at Prompto before taking a step back. He bows, and offers Prompto his hand. "May I...have this dance?"

A smile appears wide on Prompto's face. This is all he's wanted since he arrived at the stupid gala, and though they're alone, far away from any crowd or music, Prompto can't help but think this absolutely perfect. The invisible line he always imagines slowly dissipates, allowing him to be so close to Ignis

"Of course!" Prompto replies, taking his hand.

Ignis pulls him in close, their bodies closer than they have been before. Ignis begins to sway, closing his eyes as he starts to hum. He leans Prompto back, to the side, and back again, their hair gently blowing in the soft evening breeze. Under the stars, Ignis looks even more lovely, his beautiful eyes closed, humming softly. Prompto is absolutely mesmerized, never before has he been so awestruck by a person.

It’s like something out of a fairy tale, the way they move together, dancing in the quiet under the light of the moonlit sky. Prompto wonders for a moment if he’s dreaming, moving with Ignis in such a soft way.

Ignis twirls him out, and pulls him back in, and Prompto clings to his hand, waiting as Ignis steps in and then out, dipping him down. This time, Prompto wraps his arms around Ignis' neck, clinging to him. His eyes drift to Ignis', their gazes meeting, and then he flicks them down, staring at Ignis' lips. In a split second, he raises his head and brings their lips together in a quick peck. Ignis' eyes widen, shocked by the action, but he doesn't pull away, instead he kisses back, if only for a moment.

"S-Sorry. I-I.. you just...you...looked...really nice in the moonlight-" Prompto stammers lamely as Ignis picks him back up. His hands don't slip from Ignis' shoulders and he waits for Ignis to say something.

"Prompto...it's okay. You don't have to apologize...I...admittedly have wanted to do that too...since the first lesson," Ignis whispers, his cheeks flushed red.

"Me too," Prompto laughs, and with that Ignis captures his lips again, sliding his hands to Prompto's waist, the moonlight illuminating their pale skin. Pulling back, Prompto starts to laugh. "Well, this is the best dance I've ever had. I'm...looking forward to those lessons even more." He pecks Ignis' lips once more, happy to steal at least one more kiss before they have to return to the reality of the evening.

"Prompto Argentum," Ignis smiles, brushing their noses together. "I will gladly dance with you anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so fun writing for Promnis week!! I had so so much fun, and this fic was a fluffy idea that has been circulating in my head since I saw the Dance prompt. Thank you to everyone who read my fics for this week! It means alot! Sorry this fic was unbetaed, but hopefully it was still good :) Thank you to everyone for reading!
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about stuff with me!


End file.
